


intense

by sweetgoodgraciousangel



Series: Auguswald Vampire AU [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Biting, M/M, biting kink, enough to come on spot, fang kink, oswald REALLY LIKES IT WHEN AUGUSTINE BITES HIM OKAY, vamp!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 20:39:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13466109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetgoodgraciousangel/pseuds/sweetgoodgraciousangel
Summary: Augustine’s face flushed, and - wow, alright. He knew Oswald got quite a bit off of being bitten, but he didn’t know it was that intense.





	intense

Augustine’s lips trailed over the exposed skin of his thigh, and Oswald shivered with the most impatient kind of delight. For once, it wasn’t the dead of night, but rather the sun had just set and for once the two of them got together at a reasonable time of day.

 

And boy, what an activity they chose for tonight.

 

He let his tongue drag across the surface, tasting the flesh, then pressed a kiss to the spot just where the vein was thumping with temptation. He licked his lips afterward, desperate for a taste. Oswald had the softest skin, and Augustine could lose himself in the scent of his blood pumping through his veins. It smelled not only delicious, but like Oswald. There was no other blood in the world that could recreate the excitement he got when he bit him.

 

He let his fangs scrape the surface, making Oswald gasp, squirming gently. Augustine chuckled, so glad, so happy he could make him this impatient so quickly.

 

He bit down, letting his fangs sink through the skin with ease, going slowly as to not cause discomfort. He licked up the blood that dribbled out, then went about taking slow, cautious mouthfuls of it before sighing in bliss. This felt so good, to drink from him, and Oswald loved it just as much and - and - _god_ , this all felt too unrealistic.

 

Oswald was whimpering, small noises of desperation reaching higher in pitch with each one he let out, and just as Augustine started to lean back, pulling his fangs with him, he was surprised when Oswald began to writhe.

 

He glanced up to see Oswald with his eyes closed, shoulders and chest heaving for air as he began to go slack against the pillow, little trembles resting in his movements. His face was pure red from his fluster, blushing so hard Augustine wondered how he got any blood out of his thigh.

 

That’s when Augustine’s eyes trailed downward once more, noticing the damp spot at the front of his boxers. He raised an eyebrow.

 

Wait.

 

“Did you just…”

 

Oswald covered his face in embarrassment, his voice so quiet and shrill that it was barely heard.

 

“... _Yes_.”

 

Augustine’s face flushed, and - _wow_ , alright. He knew Oswald got quite a bit off of being bitten, but he didn’t know it was _that intense._

 

Augustine had begun to sit up, but instead, Oswald’s hands found his waist and with a quick tug, they were flipped positions. With Oswald hovering over him, a bright blush on his cheeks, he trailed his hand downward, stopping just above the waist band of Augustine’s boxers. He moved further down, rubbing cautiously, only daring to be just a little bit rougher when Augustine let out a soft moan of content.

 

“Bold much?” Augustine asked, almost breathless. Oswald grinned, making his heart fluttered.

 

“If you think… I can come, just from you biting me, just wait to see how many ways I’m going to make _you_ come.”

 

And Augustine was certainly looking forward to finding that out as well.

**Author's Note:**

> well
> 
> fuck


End file.
